


Die Last der Liebe

by eurydike



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Wer auf die Geschichte spuckt, ist dazu verdammt, sie zu wiederholen“, sagt Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Last der Liebe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no gods are present, no wings no halos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572320) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



Die Mission ist eine Farce. Es muss gar nicht erst jemand Mist bauen, sie geht schon von selbst schief. Fast als wäre es so geplant gewesen.

________________________________________

Q verfolgt Bond, dessen Signal überall aufleuchtet wie ein Herzschlag im All, und verflucht nochmal, er sitzt in einem Wagen, er sollte nicht so schwer zu finden sein, und Bond sagt: „Sie folgen mir.“

„Dann schütteln Sie sie ab.“

„Verdammt, das werde ich, sobald Sie...“

Dann gibt es einen Knall, das durchdringende Quietschen von Metall ertönt, als wären zwei Wagen frontal ineinander geprallt. Q zuckt zusammen und stößt seine Tasse um.

„007. _Bond_.“

Keine Antwort.

Bond ist weg.

 _Verdammt!_ , schreit Q und schlägt mit den Händen auf die Tastatur. Tee spritzt auf den Tisch und durchtränkt die Ärmel seines Pullovers.

________________________________________

Er liegt seit vier Tagen in Ketten. Sein linkes Auge ist zugeschwollen, sein Kiefer knackt, er kann nicht durch die Nase atmen. Er wacht auf und schluckt Blut. Seine Schultern brennen als hätte er eine Zündschnur unter der Haut. Die Beine kann er nicht gebrauchen.

________________________________________

(Er befindet sich seit sechs Tagen in der Q-Abteilung. Er kann nicht gehen. Er wird nicht gehen. Jemand hat ein Feldbett unter die Bildschirme gestellt. Vielleicht Moneypenny, sie kommt manchmal vorbei und redet mit Q. Aber er versteht nicht, was sie sagt, er hat das Gefühl für Sprache verloren. Kommunikation ist eine rein visuelle, instinktive Angelegenheit, die sich bewegt und lebt, Zeilen und Kennzahlen und Symbole, die er deutet.

Er braucht Breitengrade, Längengrade. Breitengrade, Längengrade.

Er ist nicht gut darin, etwas zu verlieren.)

________________________________________

Er liegt jetzt seit zwei Wochen in Ketten, vielleicht auch drei, er hat aufgehört zu zählen, weil er so oft das Bewusstsein verliert und seine Kidnapper ihn aufwecken, ihn wach halten, ihm Kopfhörer aufsetzen und ihm stundenlang Schreie vorspielen. Schreie, Weinen, Betteln, Schmerzen Schmerzen Schmerzen so hoch und stark, dass die Stimmen unmenschlich klingen.

Der General kommt vorbei, um ihn zu sehen, schlägt ihm ins Gesicht und sagt: „Sie sind also der berüchtigte Bond. Im Moment scheinen Sie keine Unruhe zu stiften, also können Sie noch etwas länger unser Gast bleiben.“

Bond versucht, etwas zu sagen, aber seine Zunge und sein Kiefer arbeiten gegen einander und der General lacht.

„Sie brauchen uns nicht zu danken, Mr. Bond, wirklich nicht. Wir tun das, weil wir so herzensgute Menschen sind.“

Dann strömt ihm ein Stromschlag die Wirbelsäule hinauf in den Schädel, nicht stark genug, um ihn zu töten, nicht stark genug, um ihn das Bewusstsein verlieren zu lassen.

Der General lacht und lacht und lacht.

________________________________________

(Drei Wochen und Q zittern die Hände. Seine Finger bewegen sich auch dann, wenn er damit aufhört, wenn Moneypenny zu ihm kommt und sagt: „Q, hier, essen Sie das. Wenn Sie nichts essen, sind Sie wertlos für ihn.“

Er hört sie nur ganz schwach, aber immer noch lauter als Bond, und das nervt, es ist verdammt lästig, aber er kann es schaffen, er _wird_ es schaffen. Also hört er auf. Er isst. Er isst und hat dabei die eine Hand auf der neuen Tastatur und folgt mit den Augen dem Bildlauf der Monitore.

Er ist nicht gut darin, etwas zu verlieren.)

________________________________________

Ein Monat und er hat keine Kapsel, die er gebrauchen kann, die haben sie ihm mit einer Zange gezogen.

________________________________________

(Ein Monat und eine Woche und er hört sich die letzte Übertragung an, den rasenden Bond, der sagt: „Sie folgen mir.“

„Dann schütteln Sie sie ab.“

„Verdammt, das werde ich, sobald Sie...“

Sobald Q seine Arbeit getan und _Bond gefunden hat_. Beim ersten Mal hat er seine Arbeit nicht richtig gemacht, also wird er das verdammt nochmal jetzt tun.

Er hört sich den Unfall wieder und wieder an. Er horcht nach brechenden Knochen und versagenden Organen. Er horcht nach Bond. Dass er den Unfall immer wieder abspielt, stört das Team.

Abstrus. So hört sich Misserfolg an, zumindest in seinem Kopf.)

________________________________________

Zwei und er ist nicht tot, obwohl sich alle so große Mühe geben. Er inbegriffen.

________________________________________

(Zweieinhalb und seine Hände zittern nicht mehr. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, wann er zum letzten Mal geschlafen hat. Er hat Bonds Akte geöffnet vor sich, dessen Gesicht starrt Q vom Bildschirm aus entgegen. Diese Augen. Ihm ist kalt. Einmal wacht er auf und ihm läuft der flaue, metallische Geschmack von Blut den Rachen hinab.)

________________________________________

Drei und er hat sich die Schreie eingeprägt, sogar seine eigenen. Er fängt an, sie nachzuahmen.

________________________________________

(Fast vier und M schickt eine Nachricht herunter: 007 ist verloren, schließen Sie die Akten und stellen Sie alle Aktivitäten ein. Sie haben den größten Teil des Q-Personals weggebracht. Es ist anderen Missionen und Agenten zugeteilt worden. Ihn haben sie allein an seinem Pult zurückgelassen, fiebernd, mit zu großen, zu weit aufgerissenen Augen, mit vom Tippen verkrampften Fingern. Manchmal öffnet er die Augen und merkt, dass er vor lauter Erschöpfung das Bewusstsein verloren hat, sein Körper gibt auf. Er ist benommen. Moneypenny hat schon vor einem Monat aufgehört, mit ihm zu sprechen, vermutlich, weil er die unnötigen Mitarbeiter ausgesperrt hat.

Er spürt überhaupt nichts.)

________________________________________

Vier und die ganze Anlage erzittert, Dreck fällt von der Decke. Kanonenfeuer. Noch eine Explosion und die Tür bricht nach innen auf.

Er zuckt nicht einmal zusammen.

„Verfickte Scheiße, lebt er noch? Zum Teufel, atmet er?“ Ein Gewehrlauf spricht zu ihm. Ein schwarz angezogenes Einsatzteam richtet seine Waffen auf ihn und er schlenkert mit den Ketten, die ihm immer noch um die Handgelenke liegen.

„James Bond? Agent Bond von der MI6?“

Jetzt schmeckt sein Speichel nach Blut, er spuckt aus und jemand sagt: „Wir haben ihn gefunden.“ Entweder leuchten sie ihm in die Augen oder die Welt ist doch noch in Flammen aufgegangen.

Er lacht und lacht und lacht.

________________________________________

Sie haben Bond aufgegeben. Q hat sich geweigert. Anweisungen zu befolgen, wie Bond es tut, ist für Q irgendwie unbegreiflich. Leistete er der Anweisung, Bond zu vergessen, Folge, würde er damit sein ganzes Dasein leugnen: Das geht einfach nicht.

Aber er hat Bond gefunden. Der wird wird zurückgebracht. Jetzt muss er nur noch _warten_.

________________________________________

Der MI6 vergisst, dass Bond seine beste Munition ist. Der MI6 vergisst, dass Q seine beste Waffe ist.

Zielen und abdrücken.

Er vergisst. Q nicht.

________________________________________

Er bringt Bond in einem Stück zurück; die Amerikaner sind schlicht süchtig nach Rettungsaktionen, und als Q droht, den CIA in das finstere Mittelalter zurückzuverfrachten (der Witz daran ist, dass Amerika damals noch nicht einmal auf einer Karte existiert hat, auf mehr als nur eine Weise), hilft der gern und ganz artig.

Die Amerikaner retten Bond. Q leitet den ganzen Einsatz, er folgt dem Team Schritt für Schritt, hört sich die ganze Kommunikation über die Lautsprecher in seinem Labor an, damit er kein einziges Wort, keine einzige Explosion und keinen betätigten Abzug verpasst, und als er den Namen „James Bond“ hört, geben seine Knie nach. Vier Monate Arbeit, den größten Teil davon einhändig hinter einer schmutzigen Brille.

183‘152 Minuten eines wahren Albtraums.

________________________________________

Bond kommt mitten in der Nacht zurück, wie ein Geist. Q schleicht durch die Gänge. Er ist wutentbrannt, seine Schritte sind kurz und knapp.

Der Agent wird sogleich in die medizinische Abteilung verfrachtet, ungefragt der beste Platz für ihn, aber Q hat das Vertrauen verloren (er ist nicht gut darin, etwas zu verlieren). Er gestattet dem MI6 nicht, sich zu nähern. Er blockt jegliche Erwähnung von Bond ab, sperrt die ganze Kommunikation, trägt seinen Laptop ständig bei sich und hackt sich in sein eigenes System, damit sie sich in der medizinischen Abteilung einschließen können.

Moneypenny taucht auf, sie ist ganz aufgebracht und verzieht verzweifelt den Mund, als sie etwas sagt, aber Q kann sie durch das Glas nicht verstehen. Sie drückt ein Stück Papier gegen die Tür.

_Keine Befragung. Will ihn nur sehen._

Er lässt sie herein; sie starrt Bond an, ohne zu weinen, und geht wieder, ohne mit Q zu reden. M setzt keinen Schritt in die Abteilung. Was von Vorteil ist. Q weiß, wie man das Sicherheitssystem umpolt, er kann alles in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen.

________________________________________

Die ärztlichen Mitarbeiter hängen Q an eine Infusion, er sitzt in Bonds Aufwachraum in der Ecke und wartet darauf, dass sie Bond nach der Operation hereinrollen.

Er musste _operiert_ werden, verdammt. Vier Monate in der Hölle als Spielzeug des Teufels, und als Q daran zurückdenkt („Dann schütteln Sie sie ab.“ „Verdammt, das werde ich, sobald Sie...“), erklingt ein Alarmsignal und er kann seine Hände nicht erkennen und bekommt ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht.

Bond schläft die ganze Zeit.

________________________________________

Während er ruhig gestellt ist, ziehen sie Q vom aktiven Dienst ab und sagen ihm, es solle nach Hause gehen und wieder einmal richtig schlafen, fast als hätte er betrunken gearbeitet.

Q ruft ein Taxi und krabbelt auf den Rücksitz. Er fühlt sich wie ein Verrückter und der Taxifahrer setzt ihn vor seiner Wohnung ab und fährt wieder weg, ohne das Geld zu nehmen.

________________________________________

„Wir sind nicht einmal Freunde“, sagt Bond undeutlich, aber sein Akzent ist immer noch zu hören und das Auge, das man sehen kann, ist immer noch verblüffend blau.

„Ich bin Ihr Quartiermeister“, sagt Q, sonst fällt ihm nichts ein.

________________________________________

Jetzt hat er Zeit, wirklich wütend zu sein. Er hat vor, die Wut und den Ärger zu verheimlichen, sie ganz tief zu vergraben, damit sie sie nicht sehen, ihn nicht durchleuchten können.

Was sie mit Bond gemacht haben, ist nicht neu, das ist im Geheimdienst immer wieder passiert, aber in diesem Fall ist alles verschwiegen und schön geredet worden. Was mit Bond geschehen ist, ist nicht normal.

Aber Rache ist normal. Nein, nicht Rache.

Bestrafung.

Er sieht zu, wie Bond gesund wird, sieht zu, wie Bond ihn ansieht, die Verwirrung steht ihm ins blutverschmierte Gesicht geschrieben. Bond fragt nie warum, sagt überhaupt nichts, atmet nur langsam hinter den Schmerzen, hinter den Stichen und Verbänden und den tief sitzenden Blutergüssen.

Moneypenny sagt: „Wir dachten, wir hätten Sie verloren, James. Q hätten wir auch fast verloren.“

„Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe?“, fragt Bond, und Q gibt an seinem Platz in der Ecke ein Geräusch von sich und kann, beleuchtet von seinem Laptop, nur seinen kleinen Kreis der Technologie sehen. Moneypenny und Bond sind Schatten, denn Eve sind die Besuchszeiten egal (als ob die medizinische Abteilung sowas überhaupt hätte).

„Nein, _nein_. Niemand hat versucht...“

„Offensichtlich nicht _versucht_ “, sagt Bond und bewegt sich ruhelos unter den Laken. „Spielt keine Rolle. Sie haben versagt.“

Q klappt den Laptop halb zu, damit sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen können, und erhascht einen Blick auf Moneypennys Trauer, auf ihre hoch gezogenen Schultern.

Bond, diplomatisch wie immer, prescht vor. „Also, was hat M dafür bekommen, dass er mich bei meinem gütigen Gastgeber gelassen hat? Agenten, Geheimnisse, ein leckeres Pudding-Rezept?“

„Stillschweigen“, schlägt Q vor und Eve wendet sich ihm mit offenem Mund zu, um ihn besser zu sehen. „Über diese totgeborene Mission ist jegliche Information vertuscht worden. So ein Mist, mehr als nur ein paar Länder hätten wegen der Ungerechtigkeit und der Grenzüberschreitung Zeter und Mordio geschrien, et cetera, et cetera, das Übliche.“

Blaue Augen fangen seinen Blick auf (diese Augen, sein Bild, das Q anderthalb Monate lang entgegen gestarrt hat, das Geräusch von kollidierendem Metall und Glas) und Bond nickt mit angespanntem Kiefer.

Und Q meint zu wissen, was in diesem Blick liegt, was Bond sagen will, die Anspannung so erstickend, als wäre eine Rauchbombe hochgegangen. Und Moneypenny verschränkt die Arme, ihre Knöchel sind weiß.

„Es tut mir so leid, James.“

„Ich glaube, Q verdient auch eine Entschuldigung.“ Bonds Stimme ist wie ein Meteor, der herabstürzt und Eve niederstreckt. Sie nickt ihm zu und sagt zu Q: „Es tut mir leid, hübscher Junge, ich habe versucht, Ihnen zu helfen.“

Traurig geht sie und Q mag es nicht, wenn sie traurig ist, aber.

Alles ist anders. Jetzt hat Q Zeit, wirklich wütend zu sein.

________________________________________

Er arbeitet. Er übernimmt kleine Missionen, er hackt und dechiffriert, schnelle, dreckige Jobs, alles, was er online erledigen kann, denn er ist nicht in seinem Labor und entwirft mit dem Geschmack nach Rache im Mund neue Geräte, sondern in Bonds Zimmer in der medizinischen Abteilung und ackert sich mit Bond durch Akten, damit dieser etwas zu tun hat, sammelt Meinungen zu gestrandeten Geheimagenten, alles, um Bond ins Leben zurückzuhelfen.

Sie sehen sich die Nachrichten nicht richtig an, doch Q überfliegt sie oberflächlich, einfach um an Informationen zu kommen. Die anderen Angestellten machen einen weiten Bogen um das Zimmer, als hätte Q vor der Tür Wölfe aufgestellt. Sie kennen Bonds Ruf, sie wissen, wie Q ist, die beiden sind für alle in den höheren Gehaltsgruppen spannend genug, dass sie rund um die Uhr überwacht werden.

Q arbeitet. Bonds Blutergüsse verschwinden langsam. Q schaltet den Feueralarm ab und Bond zündet sich eine Zigarette an, schnippt die Asche weg, und Q nimmt die Zigarette entgegen, ohne vom Laptop aufzusehen, hält die Luft an, so dass der Rauch wie schweres Wasser in der Luft schwebt, als er ausatmet. Es ist eine schlechte Angewohnheit, aber er kann nichts dagegen tun, und Bond lächelt ihn an, als er die Zigarette wieder an sich nimmt.

Bond macht das Kreuzworträtsel. Er schreibt Q einen Bericht über den Autounfall und dessen Folgen und den General, der lachte und lachte und lachte. Er schildert die Schreie, die er über die Kopfhörer gehört hat (besondere Erwähnung findet die Alternative zur Folter: Wie er versucht hat, Q in seinem Kopf reden zu hören, wie er es versucht hat und gescheitert ist).

Als er mit Lesen fertig ist, nimmt Q die Brille ab und macht sie dabei fast kaputt.

Zwei Monate vergehen und einmal wacht Q auf und ihm läuft der flaue, metallische Geschmack von Blut den Rachen hinab. Bond wacht einmal würgend auf.

Die Tage sind langsam und steril wie Edelstahl.

Q arbeitet. Bond sieht ihm dabei zu, bis Q die Hände verstecken muss; sie zittern unter Bonds Blick.

________________________________________

M sieht ihn an und sagt: „Wir dachten, Sie seien verrückt geworden. Sie hätten einen Knall.“ Er lehnt sich in seinem teuren Anzug an sein dunkles Pult, die Hände in den Taschen, und spielt mit den Münzen darin. „Ist es, weil Sie Bond verloren haben, oder ist es, weil Sie meinen, diese verdammten Mistkerle hätten Sie überlistet?“

Q macht sich Gedanken darüber, als er in die medizinische Abteilung zurückgeht. Es ist beides. Er würde Anerkennung zeigen, wenn er von jemandem überlistet würde, den er respektiert, von jemandem, der ihm Respekt abnötigt, aber das waren nur kaum organisierte Wichser mit einer Glückssträhne.

Und er ist nicht gut darin, etwas zu verlieren.

Bond wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Bond betrachtet ihn, als lebte er in einer Welt aus Geistern und Q wäre einer davon. Bond ist immer noch eine dunkle Gestalt im weißen Bett. Er sieht Q an und sagt: „Ich bin kein Kind, das auf einem Parkplatz stehen gelassen worden ist.“ Auf seinem Schoss liegt die Silva-Akte, die Papierakte, also ruft Q die Akte auf seinem Laptop auf und liest mit.

Sie sitzen eine Weile schweigend da. Bond starrt die Bilder von Silvas Pseudocode an, dann sagt Q: „M dachte, ich sei verrückt geworden.“

Bond in seinem Bett grunzt, es könnte auch ein Lachen sein. „Sie sehen aus wie immer. Waren Sie die ganze Zeit verrückt?“

„Vielleicht“, erwidert Q und es könnte sein.

________________________________________

Eines Nachts wacht Bond strampelnd auf, er schreit nicht, er schreit nicht und das bringt Q dazu, die Drähte wegzuziehen, er zerrt an den Laken, an den Leintüchern, an den Drähten und den Sonden, Bond öffnet die Augen und starrt etwas an, das in seiner eigenen Dunkelheit liegt. Q kann nicht anders als ihn befreien.

„Bond“, sagt er, „Sie sind in Sicherheit, _Sie sind in Sicherheit_. James. _James, hören Sie auf_.“

Er bekommt einen Schlag auf den Mund, einen weiteren in den Magen, dann nimmt Bond ihn auf dem kalten Boden in den Schwitzkasten, den Arm zum Zerreißen gespannt, die Finger graben sich immer tiefer in seinen Hals und irgendwo den Gang runter heult eine Sirene.

„Q“, flüstert Bond. „Verfickte _Scheiße_.“

„James, Sie sind wach, ganz langsam...“

Der Alarm heult weiter. Bond lässt ihn los und sagt: „Gehen wir.“

Sie entkommen. Q schaltet alles aus, was er kann: Alarmanlagen, Kameras, Türschlösser. Sie schaffen es zum Lift. Bond zieht sich eine der undefinierbaren Trainingshosen an, die den Ärzten hier zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Er ist blass und zittert und Q schubst ihn sachte gegen die Wand des Lifts.

„Langsam, langsam.“

Bond packt Q an der Schulter, dann ist er wieder Bond, aufrecht, angezogen, beherrscht. Als der Lift klingelt, treten Sie ins Vorzimmer, Agent und Quartiermeister, als wäre im letzten halben Jahr nichts passiert.

________________________________________

London um zwei Uhr früh ist schwarz. Sie gehen eine Weile, Bond fängt leicht an zu hinken, sobald sie über die Brücke sind, es ist, als wollte er den Fluss zwischen ihnen und dem MI6 wissen.

Sie finden eine kalte Bank und setzen sich. Q betrachtet den Horizont. Bond reibt sich über die Verbände. Er sagt: “Silva. M sagt, sie hätte Agenten zurückbekommen, weil sie ihn behalten durften.“

Q schließt die Augen (was mit Bond geschehen ist, ist nicht normal) und hört auf ihre Atemzüge.

„Wer auf die Geschichte spuckt, ist dazu verdammt, sie zu wiederholen“, sagt Q.

„Anschaulich dargelegt“, sagt Bond.

________________________________________

Der Morgen bricht an und Q führt Bond in ein Café in der Nähe seiner Wohnung. Sie müssen einen seltsamen Anblick bieten, der schlanke, dunkelhaarige Mann, der Tweed und einen Pullover trägt, und der stämmige, solide Mann in Trainingshose und Turnschuhen mit Augen wie aus Eis. Bond ist immer noch ganz unförmig von den Verbänden, seine Nase etwas weniger schief und seine Blutergüsse zeichnen sich ab wie Muttermale.

Q betrachtet sein eigenes Spiegelbild, sieht die sich rötende Stelle zwischen Mund und Kinnlade.

„Wenigstens können Sie austeilen“, sagt er leise und legt sich die Hand auf den immer noch dumpf schmerzenden Magen, bevor er für sich einen Earl Grey bestellt und für Bond einen schwarzen Kaffee. Und Bond brummt, lehnt sich gegen den gläsernen Ladentisch und zeigt auf ein Gebäckstück.

„Wenigstens können Sie etwas einstecken“, erwidert Bond.

Als er lachen muss, meint Q wirklich, er sei verrückt geworden. Der Tee ist heiß, als er daran nippt (er verbrennt sich die Zunge, denn er hat schon seit Monaten keinen heißen Tee mehr getrunken). Das Seidenpapier knittert, als Bond isst, und was er isst, riecht gut in Qs Nase, aber er ist noch nicht ganz bereit für Gebäck, er isst immer noch unregelmäßig.

„Hätten Sie fast...“, fängt Bond mit schiefem Mund an. Er macht eine komplizierte Geste, lässt dann die Hand sinken und nippt an seinem Kaffee.

Er führt den angefangenen Gedanken nie weiter aus.

________________________________________

Q hat seine Oyster-Card dabei, aber er hat auch genug Geld für ein Taxi (er will nicht aufgespürt werden), also schauen sie in seiner Wohnung vorbei, um einen Mantel für Bond zu holen: „Sie werden sich den Tod holen“, sagt Q, und Bond entgegnet: „Habe ich bereits getan“, und Q murmelt: „Touché“, und Bond legt ihm die Finger ums Handgelenk, so dass er stillhält.

Dann macht das British Museum auf. Sie gehen hin, die Treppe hoch und sehen zu, wie die Touristen mit ihren Kameras die Ausstellungsbanner betrachten, die an den Seiten des Gebäudes wie goldenes Wasser herunterstürzen. Ein Mädchen lacht, als ihr Freund es für ein Bild hochhebt. Der Blitz der Kamera ist grell wie eine Bombe und Bond sagt: „Für Krone und Vaterland.“

Er hält Q immer noch am Handgelenk fest und lässt nicht los, als Q Karten für eine Ausstellung kauft. Es könnte sein, dass sie nun für immer aneinander gebunden sind, und Q kann sich nicht erinnern, wann das jemals anders war. Vor Monaten, vielleicht auch vor Jahren.

Sie spazieren durch die gemeißelten Steine aus Ägypten.

Q betrachtet eine Statue von Sechmet, als Bond sagt: „MI6 ist dazu verdammt, die Geschichte zu wiederholen.“

„Silva hatte nicht ganz Unrecht. Es ist heutzutage sehr einfach. Man braucht nur das richtige Hilfsmittel.“

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, Silva hatte _Recht_? Und das mitten im British Museum.“

„Direkt vor Sechmet und den Göttern Ägyptens.“

„Silva hatte Recht.“ Vor der Vitrine wird Bond ernst.

Q fuchtelt mit der Hand. „Nein, nein, ganz und gar nicht. Silva hatte Potential, aber er konnte nicht damit umgehen. Denn sehen Sie, er hatte ein Konzept, aber nicht den Verstand, es richtig durchzuziehen.“

„Richtig.“

„Er hatte den Intellekt, aber er konnte ihn nicht anwenden. Er hatte sich viel zu sehr in einer verlagerten Mutterbindung, heftiger Anklage und in Rachephantasien verhaspelt.“

„Wer macht das in diesem sozialen Umfeld nicht.“ Die Könige und Götter starren Q und Bond mit ihren toten Augen weiter an. Zu ihrer Zeit waren sie launenhaft und nachtragend, also neigt Q den Kopf, um zurückzustarren.

„Er war schon viel zu kaputt für sonst etwas: Er hatte böswillige Absichten und nur einen halben Schädel.“

„Er war enthusiastisch“, sagt Bond und schürzt die Lippen.

Das belustigt Q und Bond ertappt ihn dabei, er hat wieder den alten Glanz in den Augen. „Und hatte eine kleine Insel. Wer hat das heutzutage schon“, sagt Q gespielt hochtrabend. „Der verrückte Exzentriker, der direkte Information zur Hand hatte.“

„Wir _sind_ auf einer Insel, Q.“

„Gut beobachtet, 007.“

„Und _Sie_ sind der verrückte Exzentriker, der direkte Information zur Hand hat.“

„Seien Sie nicht so widerlich.“

Bond grinst süffisant. „Doch, bitte.“

„Willkommen zurück, James.“

Ramses II ist stolz, sein Kopf und seine Schultern erheben sich weit über ihnen, und Bond sagt: „Wir könnten es tun, aber wozu?“

„Wir haben die richtigen Hilfsmittel. Wissen Sie, warum es einen Agenten und einen Quartiermeister gibt?“

„Ich kümmere mich um das schwere Geschütz, Sie erledigen die Einzelheiten hinter den Kulissen. Ich beschaffe die Informationen, Sie dechiffrieren alles, et cetera, et cetera. Alles nur für die Pflicht.“

„Ein goldener Stern. Die zwei Teile einer Pistole, der Schlagbolzen und das Schießpulver. Wir sind die perfekte Waffe.

Bond grinst, immer noch etwas schief, aber Q findet es schön, der Mann ist schön und er zieht an den Ärmeln seines Mantels und steckt die Hände in die Taschen, um sich nicht zu verraten.

„Ich brauche immer noch einen Grund“, sagt Bond.

„Vier Monate, fünf Tage, zehn Stunden, sechsunddreißig Minuten“, antwortet Q. „Wir tun es, weil wir können. Das ist es, was sie mit Ihnen getan haben.“

Beim Eingang zu den Elgin Marbles legt Bond den Arm um Q, und sie gehen mit gleich großen Schritten weiter wie das Touristenpärchen dort, die beiden Frauen, die sich bei einander untergehakt haben, und sich über die entblößten Brüste und Genitalien und Pferde der Griechen unterhalten.

„Wir sind nicht einmal Freunde“, sagt Bond an Qs Backe, oberhalb des roten Flecks, den seine Knöchel vor Stunden dort hinterlassen haben.

„Nein“, sagt Q, „ich bin Ihr...“

Bond küsst ihn, während die antiken Griechen um sie herum kämpfen.

________________________________________

Bond schläft, jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers ist erschöpft, seine Augen sind rot umrandet, und Q tippt. Er denkt nach.

In Bonds Wohnung (Q hatte sie nicht verkaufen, sondern auf seinen Namen umschreiben lassen, bis Bond wieder da wäre, die papierlose Zukunft ist strahlend schön), küsste er Bond, aber sie kamen nicht weit, denn sie stießen zusammen gegen die Wand und Q fing den Aufprall größtenteils auf. Sie küssten sich, als wären die letzten sechs Monate sechshundert Jahre lang gewesen, und sie kamen nicht weit, denn Bond ist immer noch dabei, zu genesen.

Er sah Q an und sagte: „Würden sie mich zurückholen, wenn ich du wäre?“

Q ist ein lebendes Handbuch von Staatsgeheimnissen, redigierten Namen und Daten, Cyber-Mausefallen und Waffenskizzen, Ortsangaben und Innovationen und Passwörtern. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht muss entsetzlich gewesen sein, denn Bond stützte sich mit der Hand neben seinem Kopf ab und fuhr ihm über den Wangenknochen.

„Natürlich, du bist der Geist in der Maschine“, murmelte er und Q starrte ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Du bist nicht einfach nur ein stumpfer Apparat.“

„Du hast mir in der National Gallery also gedroht“, sagte Bond, spielte mit den Fingern in Qs Haaren und kam Qs Antwort zuvor, indem er fortfuhr: „Du bist die Zukunft.“

„Nein“, sagte Q kopfschüttelnd und packte Bond am Mantel, um ihn davon abzuhalten, zu gehen, „ _wir_ sind die Zukunft.“

„Diejenigen, die auf die Geschichte spucken.“

Er küsste Bond, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, dunkel und schicksalsergeben, in ihren kleinen, skeptischen Seelen ist vieles, was sie optimistisch stimmen kann.

Er sieht sich die Nachrichten nicht richtig an, nur oberflächlich, um an Informationen zu kommen. Die Nachrichtensendungen sind harmlos, das gebündelte weltweite Chaos ist nichts. Q glaubt, dass es schlimmer werden wird (sie können alles noch so viel schlimmer machen).

________________________________________

Q geht gemütlich durch die Abteilung, die seinen Buchstaben trägt, als wäre nichts passiert. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass Bond zwar für gesund, aber noch nicht bereit für den aktiven Dienst erklärt wurde. M ist erleichtert, dass Q „wieder da und wohl auch wieder in Form ist“, sie haben ihm seine Geräte und sein Labor zurückgegeben. Sie haben ihm nichts übertragen, womit er nicht umgehen könnte und was er nicht sowieso schon wieder an sich genommen hat.

Er fängt ruhig damit an, den Bestand der Waffenkammer kleiner zu machen, nichts, was Folgen hätte, gerade genug, damit zwei Männer für die absehbare Zukunft gerüstet sind. Er ändert den Bedarf, erschafft Spuren und Biegungen und Brotkrumen. Entweder ist er Hänsel oder Gretel oder er ist ein Teil der Hexe, er kann sich nicht entschließen.

Bond schläft und erholt sich und sagt: „Hast du meine Waffe?“

„Ja, im Austausch für ein paar Freunde“, sagt Q, „und ein paar Gefallen. Zufrieden?“

„Sehr.“

Bond lässt sich im MI6 wieder sehen, flirtet mit Moneypenny (die erleichtert zu sein scheint und lacht; wenn sie Q sieht, wirkt sie wieder einfach nur traurig), redet mit M über alles, was er verpasst hat, und darüber, dass er dem Geheimdienst etwas schuldet, weil er ihm fast Q gekostet hat.

„Ich habe ihnen fast dich als ihr Hilfsmittel gekostet, Q“, sagt er in Qs Bett, und Q setzt sich auf, seine Wut ist so hell wie die Glut einer Zigarette.

„Und die Geschichte wird sich fragen, warum ich den Leuten vom Geheimdienst fast ihre Leben gekostet habe“, sagt Q und Bond lacht verhalten. 

„Du siehst aus wie ein Racheengel.“

„James, du alter Romantiker. Gut, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich furchterregend genug sein würde.“

________________________________________

Es wird Zeit brauchen (sie haben vier Monate in einer Hölle scharf wie Rasierklingen überstanden, Zeit ist gar nichts). Es wird Geduld brauchen (Q weiß, wie es ist, geduldig am Rand einer Tastatur zu kleben, Bond weiß, wie es ist, geduldig mit einem Schalldämpfer in einer Seitenstraße zu warten). Es wird Ausdauer und Durchhaltevermögen brauchen (Q ist schon in der dritten Runde, Bond erst in der zweiten, weil Q in der ersten alleine war und es sich schnell und heftig selbst gemacht hat, während Bond ihm über das Zimmer hinweg zugesehen hat, vollständig angezogen, die Beine breit, und mit tiefer, gebrochener Stimme gesagt hat: „Ich wusste, ich hätte dich erschießen sollen, als ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, erschießen oder dich gleich dort auf dem Boden der Galerie nehmen.“).

Sie wissen beide, wie es laufen wird. Sie brauchen keine Gefolgsleute, geheimnisvolle Symbole oder unbestimmte, verdächtige Decknamen. Sie haben kein übergeordnetes Ziel, keine moralische Chiffreschrift und keine Rachegeschichte, über die es zu reden gilt. Es steckt in jeder einzelnen von Bonds Narben, in jedem Mal, in dem Q mit Nasenbluten aufwacht, denn vor über einem Jahr lief etwas katastrophal schief und niemand sonst hat es bemerkt.

Es ist eine Bestrafung. Es gilt ein Unrecht wiedergutzumachen, ein sehr großes Unrecht, so groß, dass zwei Menschen es schmecken können.

Alles wird weitergehen, die Welt wird sich weiterdrehen, und sie werden langsam die Pole und die Erdachse verschieben, und die wahre magnetische Nordrichtung wird auf sie zeigen.

Es geht nur um Kontrolle. Darum, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Bond steht hinter ihm vor dem Spiegel, eine Hand auf Qs Bauch gelegt, und sagt: „Ich glaube, mit deinen Augen könntest du jemanden entzwei teilen, Q.“

„Was ist besser, James, gefürchtet zu werden oder geachtet zu werden?“

Bond lächelt.

„Ich glaube, mit diesem Blick könntest du jemanden entzwei teilen, 007.“

„Was wäre, wenn sie dich so sehr achten, dass sie dich fürchten?“

Bond versetzt Qs Kopf einen leichten Stoß, so dass dieser sich zur Seite neigt, und betrachtet ihre Spiegelbilder. Wie ihre Körper sich im Raum bewegen und ihre Muskeln im Einklang mit Sehnen, Knochen, eine Abfolge von bestimmten Bewegungen, Blut und Sauerstoff und Strom unter ihrer Kontrolle, Kettenreaktionen.

Sie haben die Kontrolle. Bond drückt Q gegen das Waschbecken, sorgt dafür, dass er die Beine breit macht, packt ihn an den Haaren und Q schließt die Augen. Absolute, perfekte Kontrolle.

________________________________________

„Ich schätze, die Möglichkeit, dass deine Geräte aus elektronischen Gründen nicht funktionieren...“, fängt Bond an und Q schiebt sich die Brille weiter hoch.

„Du bist aus gutem Grund ein Echo aus dem Kalten Krieg, 007. Du würdest eher eines der Geräte vernichten als es zu gebrauchen, also würde ich sagen, da gibt‘s nichts zu befürchten.“

„Kannst du überhaupt kämpfen?“

Sie funkeln sich in einer eindrucksvollen Pattsituation in einem viel zu hellen Gang mitten in der Q-Abteilung an.

„Ich „ _bin_ dein Quartiermeister – ich musste mich ausbilden lassen.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort führt Bond ihn in den Trainingsbereich. Q atmet durch die Zähne. Er hat vor einiger Zeit die Ausbildung erhalten und unverbesserlich und waghalsig gekämpft. „Sie kämpfen, als ob Sie keine Angst haben sollten“, hat einer der Ausbildner gesagt, „was nicht dasselbe ist, wie wenn man keine Angst _hat_ , Sie sind nicht präzise, aber Sie sind verdammt _hartnäckig_ “. Sie versorgen sich gegenseitig mit Blutergüssen, und auch wenn Bond gewinnt, ist es kein klarer Sieg. Q gibt nicht auf, er hat Blut an den Zähnen und den Mund bitter grinsend aufgerissen.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Q, hör auf, hör auf. _Es reicht_ “. Er streckt die Hand aus und Q weicht drei Schritte zurück, aber Bond packt ihn am Arm, zieht ihn an sich heran, fährt mit dem Daumen über das Blut und leckt ihn sich sauber.

Bond widmet sich wieder dem aktiven Dienst. Q kehrt an seinen Schreibtisch zurück. Sie haben Missionen. Beschaffen Sie diese Daten. Beseitigen Sie den Gangsterboss, der an zu vielen Orten die Finger im Spiel hat. Jemand hat eine schmutzige Bombe in die Finger bekommen, neutralisieren Sie die Situation.

Sie haben Erfolg mit einem bitteren Nachgeschmack wie ein Dirty Martini. Bond bringt Q Geschenke, seine Spielzeuge und die Daten, von denen sich Q jedoch Kopien anfertigt und so die virtuellen Gewässer des MI6 beschmutzt. Bond entfernt den lästigen Gangsterboss und lässt so ein Vakuum zurück, das sich nur dadurch stopfen lässt, dem nächsten möglichen Kandidaten eine Kugel durch den Kopf zu jagen oder ihn zu zwingen, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten (Qs elektronische Überredungskünste sind überzeugend, die Unterwelt hatte recht: Fotos von Angehörigen und Videos von illegalen Aktivitäten sind erstklassiges Erpressungsmaterial, egal ob es nun emotional oder finanziell ist oder es nur um Macht geht; ansonsten kann man sich auch an ihren Bankkonten zu schaffen machen oder ihre unzähligen Psychosen triggern, am besten gleich beides). Die Blaupausen der schmutzigen Bombe werden Q vorab zugestellt, denn Innovationen liegen ihm wirklich sehr am Herzen.

Jede der kleinen Missionen hat einen flauen Beigeschmack, eine grausame Laune des Schicksals, wie jedes gute Märchen.

Sie nehmen sich, was sie brauchen ( _er steckte seinen Daumen in den Kuchen, klaubte sich eine Pflaume heraus und sagte: „Was bin ich nur für ein guter Junge!_. Nichts Schwieriges. Routine für diejenigen, die im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät arbeiten.

Mit der Zeit häuft es sich. Monat um Monat spielen sie die guten Schuljungen mit falschen Heiligenscheinen auf dem Kopf, die Augen weit aufgerissen, aber respektlos und nicht flehend, und Q fickt Bond immer in der Waffenkammer, wenn dieser zurückkommt. „Danke, dass du die Walther PPK zurückgebracht hast.“ Sie riechen nach Schießpulver und kinetischer Energie, der Formel für Explosionen. „Immer gern, Q.“

(Im Außendienst verführt Bond die Leute immer noch wie ein Uhrwerk und landet in Betten, die sich tausende Meilen weit weg befinden. Q zeigt mit den Fingern auf Bissspuren, die nicht von ihm stammen, und Bond runzelt die Stirn und sagt: „Ich denke dabei an dich.“

„Hältst du sie dir deshalb warm?“ Er streicht über die Bissspuren und schrammt mit dem Daumennagel über die Einkerbungen der Zähne. „Lässt du dich deshalb von dieser Frau ans Bett fesseln? Mit dem Kopf nach unten?“, sagt Q missbilligend. „Sehr gefährlich.“

Bond zuckt mit den Schultern, seine warme Haut berührt Qs warme Haut. „Das ist nichts Neues.“

Q will sagen, _Was, dass du an mich denkst, wenn du jemand anderes bumst_ , aber stattdessen sagt er: „Die Gefahr?“ Er wartet wartet gar nicht erst eine Antwort ab, küsst Bond heftig und Bond sagt etwas an seinen Lippen, dass sich nach _beides_ anhört.)

________________________________________

„In der Literatur haben die Bösewichte immer eine Schwäche“, sagt Q und knöpft sich sein feuchtes Hemd auf.

„Bezeichnest du uns als Bösewichte?“

Bonds Körper liegt im Schatten, Q kann nur seine Hände und seine Knöchel sehen.

„Nein“, beschließt Q. „Wir sind moralisch doppeldeutig.“

„Hast du eine Schwäche?“

Draußen regnet es in Strömen und Q krabbelt über Bond hinweg, geht über ihm in Grätschstellung und spannt die Beine an. Er entdeckt die sternenförmige Narbe unter Bonds Schlüsselbein und stellt sich die Kugel vor, die sie hinterlassen hat. In der Nähe schlägt ein Blitz ein.

„Sag du es mir, James“, sagt er nah an Bonds Mund und Bond macht, dass sie ihre Positionen tauschen, spreizt die Beine und sorgt dafür, dass Q sich auf dem Knochental seiner Hüfte niederlässt.

„Nicht genug Schnickschnack.“

„Da kann die Q-Abteilung schon aushelfen. Alles, damit es den Agenten gut geht.“

________________________________________

Das Ziel ist es, die Wut und den Ärger zu verheimlichen, sie ganz tief zu vergraben, damit sie sie nicht sehen, ihn nicht durchleuchten können. Es geht nur um Kontrolle. Darum, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. MI6 hat Q und Bond nichts übertragen, womit sie nicht umgehen konnten und was sie nicht sowieso schon wieder an sich genommen hatten.

Es geht nicht darum, dass sie sich ihre eigenen Missionen aussuchen, wie Silva es bezeichnet hat. Sie können ganze Kulturen erschaffen und sie wieder stürzen.

Es geht verdammt nochmal darum, dass sie tun, was sie wollen.

Sie werden mit Qs Labor anfangen. Sich danach der MI6 annehmen. Dann der britischen Regierung. Der Königin im Fernsehen beim Winken zusehen. Dann sind die auswärtigen Angelegenheiten dran, die EU. Stadtbesichtigungen. Dann weiter in etwas ruhigeren Territorien. Danach folgt die größere Bühne der Welt. Dann eine andere Hemisphäre. Es muss ferngesehen werden. Danach gilt es, sich der Weltmächte anzunehmen. Und dann der Supermächte.

Alles, was sie brauchen, sind Informationen.

01001111 01110010 01100010 01110101 01110011 0100000 01101110 01101111 01101110 0100000 01110011 01110101 01100110 01100110 01101001 01100011 01101001 01110100

( _„Orbus non sufficit“_ , sagt Bond mit einer Zigarette zwischen den Lippen.

Q lacht. „Gieriges Motto. Aber es passt, schließlich hast du es geklaut.“

„Die Welt ist _nicht_ genug“, stimmt Bond zu, fährt mit der Hand zwischen Qs Beine und tätschelt Q, als dieser sich aufbäumt. Daraufhin fügt Q ihm einen Biss zu)

________________________________________

Er schickt Moneypenny eine E-Mail und nähere Weisungen, wenn sie diese denn haben will: Geld und die Besitzurkunde für ein ruhiges, abgeschiedenes Grundstück auf dem Land. Er behauptet, mit diesem Luxus tue er Busse.

________________________________________

Möglicherweise gefällt es dem MI6, Scones zu essen, Tee zu trinken und Bond anzuweisen, Menschen zu töten. Q gefällt es, Scones zu essen, Tee zu trinken und Bond dabei zu helfen, Menschen zu töten. Er verfolgt Bond auf Landkarten, starrt auf Codezeilen und bleibt im Halbdunkeln in der Q-Abteilung sitzen, um den Thread zu schreiben, der die Kettenreaktion auslösen wird, wie die Biegung seiner Handgelenks oder ein Zacken der Narbe auf Bonds Rückgrat oder wie wenn Bond sagt: „Atme, Q, atme, atme“, wenn sie langsam und innig Liebe machen.

Möglicherweise ist der MI6 auch gelassen und achtlos und sie haben vergessen, was in den letzten Jahren vorgefallen ist.

Bond ist ihre beste Munition und Q ist ihre beste Waffe.

Zielen und abdrücken.

________________________________________

An jenem Morgen macht Q Tee und Toast und zitiert laut: „So geht die Welt zugrunde, so geht die Welt zugrunde, so geht die Welt zugrunde.“

Bond steckt seine Pistole ins Halfter und küsst Q auf die Schläfe, dann, während er noch seinen Toast kaut, auf den Mund, und er schmeckt nach Kaffee.

„Nicht mit einem Knall, sondern mit einem Wimmern.“

Der Thread wartet darauf, aktiviert zu werden. Sie nehmen getrennte Taxis und Qs Fahrer erzählt von seiner neuen Enkelin: „Sie ist so hübsch, stellen Sie sich nur vor, sie sähe mir ähnlich, das arme Ding.“ Q leckt sich Butter von den Lippen und steckt dem Fahrer einen Fünfer extra zu.

„Gratuliere“, sagt er mit einem Lächeln.

Er hätte an diesem Morgen zu Fuß gehen sollen, aber es sieht nach Regen aus.

Für diesen Tag hat er eigentlich die Grenze an unheilverkündenden Zitaten schon erreicht, aber sein Hirn schenkt dem keine Beachtung, er hat eine hochgestochene, sich brüstende Seite an sich, die denkt: „Nun bin ich der Tod, der Zerstörer von Welten. Er lächelt sein Spiegelbild im Fenster humorlos an und tut das als des Guten zu viel ab, viel zu ambitioniert, viel zu arrogant.

Stattdessen murmelt er im Lift vor sich hin: „Wir sind solche Scheißkerle.“

Bond sitzt auf der Kante eines Schreibtisches, als warte er auf die Erläuterung eines Befehls.

________________________________________

Zielen und abdrücken.

Bond nimmt einen Schluck aus Qs Tasse. Q tippt einen Befehl ein.

Irgendwo im Gebäude beginnt ein Countdown zu laufen.


End file.
